The Best Birthday
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: It's Carlos's birthday and Logan does something nice for him. With Gustavo's help.


Hello loverlies! This is a belated, very belated, birthday present for one of the greatest people ever. Jeremy. That sounded super serious… Welp, I got these two beta's who are super awesome and amazing, **Six of Spades** and **. **Then there is **Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak **who is gonna yell at me when I don't update… Well, onto the story!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own nada!

Steve: Moooo.

Carlos's POV

"Time to wake up, Carlos." Someone says, shaking me.

"Mehmmmmmmer." I groan in reply, burrowing further underneath my blankets.

"Come on baby, I have a present for you." My wonderful boyfriend Logan bribes.

As soon as I hear the word 'present' I shoot out of bed and tackle him to the ground.

"WHAT IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" I excitedly ask, bouncing up and down on his lap.

In reply Logan shakes his head and pecks me on the lips. I smile softly and lean down to give him an eskimo kiss.

"Happy birthday baby." He tells me with a soft smile.

"Thanks cream puff. Now where's my present?" I ask excitedly with a smile on my face.

He looks up into my eyes and wordlessly tells me to stand. After kissing him quickly I stand up, holding my hand out to help him.

"Let's go get you some food. Mama Knight made your favorites." He tells me with a big smile on his face. "Though, you should put some pants on first."

I look down and notice I'm only wearing a pair of yellow boxers with smily faces on them.

"I thought you liked me half naked." I say saucily.

"Oh I do, but only when I'm the only one lookin'. You're mine." Logan says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Aw you big sap!" I tease.

"Go get dresses brat." He says, slapping my **.

"Ooh, do it again!" I say with a wink. Instead of replying, he looks at me and laughs, leaning against the wall.

I let my eyes drift over his cloths so I can guess what we're doing today. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and silver graphic tee. And damn, does he look good. Turning around, I look in my closet, thinking of the perfect outfit. In the end, I decide to wear a pair of gray skinny jeans with a white tee shirt and a purple hoody.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see Logan checking me out, staring at my **. Deciding to be a tease, I bend over and wiggle my ** a little. His eyes quickly darken as he takes in my position. Chuckling lightly, I stand up and chuck my boxers off, then pull on a fresh pair. Getting dressed quickly, I check myself out and decide I look as good as I'm gonna get.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Logan whispers in my ear, kissing my neck lightly.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." I tease with a wink. Leaning down slightly, he bites my neck, causing me to shriek.

"If you're so hungry you should've told me! Not try to eat me!" I say with a smile.

"You're just so yummy. I can't resist." Logan says, biting my neck again to prove his point.

With a smile I wiggle out of his arms and sprint to the door, sliding into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" All my friends from the Palm Woods, back from Minnesota and my family scream.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask in shock.

My Mami and Papi come up from the crowd and wrap their arms around me, squeezing me tight.

"Happy birthday hijo." They whisper to me happily.

"Thank you." I say, tears gathering in my eyes. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Well, that lovely boyfriend of yours arranged it. He begged Gustavo to pay for all of us to come up here." Mami says with a wide smile.

Turning around, I step out of their arms and search for my aforementioned lovely boyfriend. I see him in the kitchen. Quickly excusing myself, I run over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling his skinny frame into a huge hug.

"Thank you so much." I say, squeezing him tightly.

"Anything for you hun. Now, go see your family and everyone else." He tells me, kissing me sweetly.

Hugging him tightly once, more I go into the crowd and mingle with everyone I've missed.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 hours later ~~~~~~~~

Everyone had finally left the apartment. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see everyone again; it was just SO many people. I'm glad that only the residents of 2J were left. Walking towards the orange couch, I plop down on it and lay back, closing my eyes.

"Have a good day baby?" Logan whispers in my ear.

"Yes, the best. And it's all thanks to you." I say, cracking my eyes open to look at him.

"And Gustavo. If it wasn't for him most of them wouldn't be here." He teases gently.

"I'll make sure to thank him." I say with a wink.

With a smile he wordlessly holds his hands out to me. When I grab them he pulls me up quickly, causing me to stumble and crash into him. He gently wraps his arms around me and chuckles.

"I always seem to be falling for you." I joke with a chuckle.

"Good thing I'm always here to catch you. Let's go to bed, it's already 9:30 and I'm exhausted." He says picking me up and carrying me to our room.

"How come I'm always the girl?" I ask with a mock pout on my face.

"Because I'm manlier." Logan teases, flexing his arms around me.

"Psh, that's why James and Kendall bet I top." I throw back with a smirk.

"After all I do for you, this is how you repay me?" He yells, pretending to be angry.

"Why yes, yes it it." I tease, sticking my tongue out.

With a growl, Logan throws me on our bed and jumps on top of me.

"Loser." I mock, sticking my tongue out.

He quickly leans down and bites my tongue before I have the chance todawitback in. "Love you too boo." He smirks.

Smiling, I wrap my arms around him and switch our positions so now I'm laying on top of him.

"Night love." I say, kissing him quickly but passionately.

"Night baby. I love you." He tells me, kissing my head.

Smiling, I rest my head over his heart and listen to his heartbeat, letting it slowly put me to sleep.

Now that you have read this you only need to do one thing. **REVIEW!**  
>Hope you liked this Jer-Bear(:<p> 


End file.
